


A summer wish

by Some_Random_Person



Category: Original fictions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Random_Person/pseuds/Some_Random_Person
Summary: Ariana Lithian moves from her city life to the countryside. After wishing for some excitement, she meets Landon, a mysterious boy who shows no-one any emotion. Will she be able to help him overome his demons or will he become too much to handle?





	A summer wish

I smiled with triumph as I finished loading my car, I was moving to a small town off the west coast, Palmaswel. I hugged my father good bye and drove off. Ten minutes later I was approaching St. Williams bridge and my phone rang. I pulled over to the shoulder and answered. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, It's Dad I wanted to do the bridge together"

"Oh, I get it"

"Is that weird?"

"No, not really"

"Okay, put me on speakerphone and we'll go across"

"I am driving across now"

"Done?" 

"Done"

I sighed with relief as I heard the familiar beep of a hang up and I clicked my phone off. I sighed as I continued to drive, many hours were ahead of me......

**_End ch 1_ **


End file.
